Naruto
' Naruto Uzumaki' (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is the title character and main protagonist of the series: Naruto. He is a genin from Konohagakure, a member of Team Kakashi, and the third and current jinchūriki of Kurama, The Nine-Tails Demon Fox. Personality & Appearance Personality Naruto is most prominently characterised by his hyperactivity, being exuberant, impatient, impulsive, and inattentive. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns through his body. He is relatively naive and simple, being slow to understand a principle or situation, and often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. Overall, Naruto responds best to competition and possesses a great degree of confidence in himself, loudly proclaiming that he will master whatever technique he is learning in a fraction of the usual time, though he will not hesitate to ask for help if he needs it. Naruto has a number of other distinct traits as well. He inherited his catch-phrase "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who would say "(da)ttebane" ((だ)ってばね) when excited or frustrated. He also has a childish quirk of keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan". He is also very brash and rarely pays heed to formality or social standings. He almost exclusively eats ramen, and is a frequent customer at the Ramen Ichiraku. He is also something of a pervert, something he tends to be reprimanded for by Sakura as well as Iruka, and has only become more so after meeting Jiraiya. He smiles near-constantly which during his childhood, was to mask the sadness of his lonely life. Those who are closest to him are able to recognise when his smile isn't genuine. Appearance Naruto's outfit undergoes modification after being worn to shreds during his training with Jiraiya. The outfit retains the orange colour as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from the upper shoulders area to the sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly sported a red coat that combined his master and father's before him with a black flaming design at the bottom as well as a large summoning scroll on his back. Kurama, The Nine-Tails Fox Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), better known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) is the tailed beast sealed within Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure and was previously sealed within his mother, Kushina Uzumaki and his greatgrandmother, Mito Uzumaki before her. Although Kurama primarily resembles a kitsune with red-orange fur and blood-red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Out of all the tailed beasts, Kurama's form most closely relates to the Ten-Tails'. During its attack on Konoha, Kurama was shown to be around the same size as the Hokage Monument, and then later, despite shrinking a lot after having its Yin chakra sealed, it still remained a massive entity as its claw dwarfed Minato and Kushina. When Naruto separated Kurama from its chakra, its entire physique became visibly emaciated, but it later regained its former look after it had been consuming Naruto's chakra while he was using its chakra. As Kurama's jinchūriki, Naruto is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra and stamina, to which Kakashi Hatake estimated it to be a hundred times greater than his own when its influence is not suppressed. It also gives Naruto accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day), and depending on the amount of Kurama's chakra he's using, Naruto is also given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from a Chidori strike through his chest in mere seconds. At times, he is also granted a nearly impenetrable, fox-shaped chakra shroud. During the time of the ninja war, Naruto and Sonic learn to master their beast obtaining a new form, called the Nine-tails Charka Mode. This form that Naruto gained after he separated and sealed the Nine-Tails from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. In doing so, he gains a chakra shroud that resembles the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette. The colour of his eyes changes from blue to orange when he is in this form. Also, while the demon fox shroud is red and releases chakra as acidic bubbles, this form's shroud is yellow and releases chakra as flickering of flames. With the Nine-Tails's power under his control, Naruto's strength is significantly increased to the point where he can push a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball through a multiple layered barrier. Killer B had trouble determining if Naruto's speed was from the Body Flicker Technique, as all he saw was a "yellow flash" when Naruto attacked Kisame Hoshigaki. While in this form Naruto was able to surpass the speed of a fully charged A, who was the fastest shinobi in the world. While he can still feel pain, this form's chakra shroud gives Naruto a great amount of protection, regular swords are unable to pierce it and it protects him from extreme heat temperatures. Extreme physical attacks do little damage, for example Han's power enhanced kick, was only enough to make Naruto's jaw ache despite its extreme strength. Trivia *Naruto is skilled in Wind-based jutsu, but begins to train in lighting jutsu from Gekigami in Sonic & Princess Mononoke *Naruto has a crush on Sakura and tries to ask her out some of time, but fail *Naruto is currently in a relationship with Hinata *Naruto's Nine-tails Charak Mode is similar to Sonic's basic super form ﻿ Category:Naruto related Category:Ninja Category:Hero Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Human Category:Sonic Storm Adventures team (Tigerman531)